The Final Battle
by live4books
Summary: The second half of the Hogwarts Battle from Ginny's point of view. Depending on how people like it, I might continue to after the battle. Title isn't that great, but please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They all belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling. A good portion of the dialog is taken from the Deathly Hallows starting at chapter 33 to the end.**

This is the second half of the Hogwarts Battle from Ginny's POV. This is my first fanfiction, so let me know what you think!

Chapter 1

Ginny's POV

Ginny was coming down into the main entrance of Hogwarts as the battle was ending. She was so worried about who was still here and who was gone. That's when she heard him.

"You have fought," said the high, cold voice, "valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured."

"I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

It was a bittersweet moment for Ginny. She rejoiced silently that Harry was still alive, yet in one hour who knows what would happen. Also who was already dead. She made her way to the Great Hall to find the rest of her family. Ginny stopped dead in the doorway.

"No, Fred!" Ginny screamed as she ran to her brother's body. Her family was already gathered weeping silently. Mrs. Weasley looked up when she heard Ginny.

"Oh, thank God! Ginny you're alive!"

"Mom! Dad! What happened?" she choked out between sobs. That's when she say who was lying next to Fred. "No, how can Tonks and Lupin be gone too."

"Ginny, have you seen Harry, Ron, and Hermione?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"No, but, they must be alive after well…."

Just then Ron and Hermione entered. Hermione came over and gave Ginny a hug as tears were running down her face as well. They stood there weeping as they looked at those they loved. Just then Ginny realized someone was missing.

"Where's Harry?" That snapped everyone out of their trance.

Ron looked at Hermione who was looking around. "You don't think he would."

"No, he probably went up to Dumbledore's office to use the pensive."

"Why would Harry need a pensive?" Bill asked.

What Hermione said next no one was expecting. "Harry went into Voldemort's mind to find out where he was. He was in the Shrieking Shack. We went down there and waited for an opportunity to…er…finish the mission we still have to do. We never were able to complete it. Snape was down there talking with Voldemort. That is when Voldemort had Nagini kill Snape." The gasps made were so loud Hermione had to pause. For a few other people had come to hear where Harry was during the Battle.

"Voldemort killed Snape. Why would he kill him?" McGonagall asked exasperated.

"I'm not sure completely, but I think Harry knows and understands. Anyway Voldemort left and we entered to find Snape barely alive. When he saw Harry, he told Harry to "take it." It was memories, a lot of them by the look of it. Snape died then and then we heard Voldemort's voice. After that, we headed back up here and regroup. I guess Harry knew he had to see what Snape left him."

Though Ginny was visibly shaken, she was the quickest to snap out it. "Come on, we need to go take care of everyone else. We still have a little over half the time to get everyone in the castle."

The group agreed and people began to head outside to carry in more of the dead and wounded. Silently Ginny hoped Harry wasn't going to be noble, but that was him, that was part of the reason she fell in love with him. She began to head down the steps to see who she could help.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They all belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling. A good portion of the dialog is taken from the Deathly Hallows starting at chapter 33 to the end.

Ginny's POV

_The group agreed and people began to head outside to carry in more of the dead and wounded. Silently Ginny hoped Harry wasn't going to be noble, but that was him, that was part of the reason she fell in love with him. She began to head down the steps to see who she could help._

There was a girl quietly moaning. Ginny headed over toward her to comfort her and help her inside.

"Mom, mom" the girl was saying.

"It's all right," Ginny said. "It's okay. We're going to get you inside."

"But I want to go home," whispered the girl. "I don't want to fight anymore!"

"I know," said Ginny, and her voice broke. "It's going to be all right." Right then Ginny thought she felt someone looking at her. That someone felt like Harry. She looked around. There was no one. She sighed as she began to help the girl up to get her to the castle.

Half way up the lawn, Neville came down to help. "Thanks Neville."

"No problem," he said.

Together they got the girl inside where Madam Promfrey could help her. Just then Ron and Hermione came running up to them.

"Have either of you seen Harry?" Ron asked a little panicky. Before Ginny could say anything, Neville spoke up.

"Yeah, about 20 minutes ago. He was under his cloak, but took it off to tell me to kill Nagini if I get the chance. He was acting really weird. I told him we weren't going to give up. That we were going to keep fighting."

As soon as Neville stopped speaking Hermione broke into tears. "Oh, no. He went to sacrifice himself. I know it."

In her heart Ginny knew it to and began to cry. How could Harry leave her? Didn't he know she still loved him, no matter what he told her.

"We have to keep this silent. No one else can know until… it is a fact." Ginny knew it would be useless to tell everyone Harry went off to be noble. Yet even as she spoke this, people were starting to notice the hour was up and Voldemort was not attacking. Heads were turning in all directions as eyes scanned for only one person. Slowly people began to deny what their sight was telling them. Harry went off to die.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They all belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling. A good portion of the dialog is taken from the Deathly Hallows starting at chapter 33 to the end.

Ginny's POV

_"We have to keep this silent. No one else can know until… it is a fact." Ginny knew it would be useless to tell everyone Harry went off to be noble. Yet even as she spoke this, people were starting to notice the hour was up and Voldemort was not attacking. Heads were turning in all directions as eyes scanned for only one person. Slowly people began to deny what their sight was telling them. Harry went off to die._

Not two minutes had pasted when Ginny heard a giant ruckus coming from outside. Everyone began to head towards the doors before the voice spoke.

"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away," lie Ginny thought, "Trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him." Ginny knew Harry would have stood and fought. He would never run away.

"We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone. The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman, or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."

Everyone in the castle was silent as the words just spoken processed through their minds. Then everyone made their way to the doors.

"NO!"

Ginny was half taken surprise that McGonagall was the source of the scream. But that didn't phase her enough to join in with Ron and Hermione as all three cried out for Harry. Soon everyone from Hogwarts was joining them at screaming at the Death Eaters. As Ginny screamed she saw the body of the man she loved lying in Hagrid's arms. The image of Harry just added passion to her voice as she felt her heart break simultaneously.

"SILENCE!" cried Voldemort, and there was a bang and a flash of bright light, and silence was force upon them all. "It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!"

Ginny felt a pain she knew not existed as her love was lowered to the ground. She prayed that somehow this was not real, that Harry could not be dead. He had survived so much, how could he die now, when she felt she needed him most. Then she finally looked at Voldemort for the first time. The man, if he was a man, who was the cause of all her pain. Hatred filled Ginny as she looked upon him, but it diminished some as she turned her attention back to Harry. He would not want her heart filled with hate.

"You see?" said Voldemort. "Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? How was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

"He beat you!" yelled Ron, and the charm broke, and the crowd surrounding Ginny began shouting and screaming again until a second more powerful bang extinguished their voices once more.

"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds," said Voldemort, and there was relish in his voice for the lie, "killed while trying to save himself—"

All of a sudden, Ginny felt someone run past her—Neville. He ran right for Voldemort, who disarmed him like it was nothing.

"And who is this?" he said in a soft snake's hiss. "Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?"

Bellatrix gave a delighted laugh. "It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?"

"Ah, yes, I remember," said Voldemort, looking down at Neville, who was struggling back to his feet, unarmed and unprotected, standing in the no-man's-land between the survivors and the Death Eaters. "But you are a pureblood, aren't you my brave boy?" Voldemort asked Neville, who stood facing him, his empty hands curled in fists.

"So what if I am?" said Neville loudly.

"You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom."

"I'll join you when hell freezes over," said Neville. "Dumbledore's Army!" he shouted, and there was an answering cheer from Ginny as well as the rest of the crowd. Ginny vaguely realized that Voldemort's Silencing Charm was not able to hold them back.

"Very well," said Voldemort. "If that is your choice, Longbottom, we revert to the orginial plan. On your head be it."

Ginny then saw the sorting hat flying through the air into Voldemort's hands.

"There will be no more Sorting at Hogwarts School," said Voldemort. "There will be no more Houses. The emblem, shield, and colors of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone. Won't they Neville Longbottom?"

Voldemort forced the hat onto Neville's head. Ginny and Ron could not take this much longer. Both began to figit and move forwards, but Hermione grabbed on to them to keep them in their place. Ginny looked around. She was not the only one willing to go help Neville but there were other Hermiones grabbing hold of robes. It was a good thing as Death Eaters began to point their wands at the Hogwarts fighters.

"Neville here is now going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me," said Voldemort, and with a flick of his wand, he caused the Sorting Hat to burst into flames.

Neville began to scream, but was rooted to the spot. Before anyone to rescue Neville all eyes turned towards the school boundary where sounds of hundreds of footsteps was coming from. Sure enough a swarm of people were running to the castle, uttering loud war cries. At the same time, Grawp came lumbering around the side of the castle and yelled, "HAGGER!" His cry was answered by roars form Voldemort's giants: They ran at Grawp like bull elephants, making the earth quake. Then came hooves and the twangs of bows, and arrows were suddenly falling amongst the Death Eaters, who broke ranks, shouting their surprise.

Then the silver glint caught Ginny's as well as everyone else's eye as they watched Neville slash the silver blade and slice off the great snake's head, which spun high into the air, gleaming in the light flooding from the entrance hall, and Voldemort's mouth was open in what seemed to be a silent scream of fury, and the snake's body thudded to the ground at his feet—

Soon Ginny was caught in a fight with a Death Eater when she heard Hagrid. "HARRY!" Hagrid shouted. "HARRY—WHERE'S HARRY?"

Ginny barely had to time to process what this could mean. All she could concentrate on was beating the Death Eaters for Harry. She owed him that. He sacrificed himself for her and everyone else, she would do her best to make sure his sacrifice was not wasted.

Hope you guys like it. Working on the rest, and hopefully it should be up in a week.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They all belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling. A good portion of the dialog is taken from the Deathly Hallows starting at chapter 33 to the end.

Sorry for the wait, but this past week and up coming week were/are super busy for me.

_Soon Ginny was caught in a fight with a Death Eater when she heard Hagrid. "HARRY!" Hagrid shouted. "HARRY—WHERE'S HARRY?"_

_Ginny barely had to time to process what this could mean. All she could concentrate on was beating the Death Eaters for Harry. She owed him that. He sacrificed himself for her and everyone else, she would do her best to make sure his sacrifice was not wasted._

Everyone began to head inside to get away from the giants and centaurs. Ginny noticed many reinforcements were joining the fight for Hogwarts. Though she was already in the entrance to the Great Hall, Ginny could hear Kreacher's bullfrog voice as he shouted "Fight! Fight! Fight for my Master, defender of house-elves! Fight the Dark Lord, in the name of brave Regulus! Fight!"

Just then Bellatrix jumped in front of Ginny and began to taunt her.

"Looks like your boyfriend was just a scary-ed cat baby who didn't care about you at all. But you can find out for yourself when I kill you and then you can join him."

Ginny began to duel as Hermione and Luna jumped in to help her. Bellatrix's taunting only provoked Ginny to fight harder.

One of Bellatrix's curses flew an inch to Ginny's left. Before Ginny had time to react to it, she heard her mum running.

"NOT MY DAUTHER, YOU BITCH!"

"OUT OF MY WAY" shouted Mrs. Weasley to the three girls.

Ginny watched her mom fight Bellatrix. She also noticed Voldemort on the other side of the hall involved in a battle with his own three opponents, Slughorn, McGonagall, and Kingsley. Yet Ginny kept all her attention on her mum as Mrs. Weasley contined to match Bellatrix.

"No!" Mrs. Weasley cried as a few students ran forward, trying to come to her aid. "Get back! _Get back_! She is mine!"

As Ginny watched her mother duel, horror began to fill her as she began to fear for her mother's life.

"What will happen to your children when I've killed you?" taunted Bellatrix, as mad as her master, capering as Molly's curses danced around her. "When Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie?"

"You—will—never—touch—our—children—again!" screamed Mrs. Weasley.

Molly's curse soared beneath Bellatrix's outstretched arm and hit her squarely in the chest, directly over her heart.

Bellatrix's gloating smile froze, her eyes seemed to bulge: For the tiniest space of time she knew what had happened, and then she toppled, and Ginny with the rest of the watching crowd roared, and Voldemort screamed.

In that spilt second Ginny went from feeling over-joyed for her mum to terrified. Voldemort's fury at the fall of his last, best lieutenant exploded with the force of a bomb. Voldemort raised his wand and directed it at her mum.

Before Ginny could do anything she heard someone shout "_Protego!_" and the Shield Charm expanded in the middle of the Hall, and Voldemort stared around for the source.

Sorry it was kind of short, but it was the best place to break.

I'll do my best to get more up soon! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They all belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling. A good portion of the dialog is taken from the Deathly Hallows starting at chapter 33 to the end.**

**Enjoy!**

"_Protego!" and the Shield Charm expanded in the middle of the Hall, and Voldemort stared around for the source. _

All of a sudden Harry appeared in the middle of the Hall and Ginny's heart stopped when she realized he was real. As people around her cheered and screamed "Harry!" "HE'S ALIVE!" Ginny was speechless.

The crowd was afraid, and silenced fell abruptly and completely as Voldemort and Harry looked at each other, and began, at the same moment, to circle each other.

"I don't want anyone else to try to help." Harry said loudly, and in the total silence his voice carried like a trumpet call. "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."

Voldemort hissed. "Potter doesn't mean that," he said, his red eyes wide. "That isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?"

"Nobody," said Harry simply. "There are no more Horcuxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good…"

"One of us?" jeered Voldemort, and his whole body was taut and his red eyes stared, a snake that was about to strike. "You think it will be you, do you, the boy who has survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?"

"Accident, was it, when my mother died to save me?" asked Harry. They were still moving sideways, both of them, in that perfect circle, maintaining the same distance from each other. Ginny saw how much Harry was concentrating on Voldemort.

"Accident, when I decided to fight in that graveyard? Accident, that I didn't defend myself tonight, and still survived, and returned to fight again?"

"_Accidents!_" screamed Voldemort, but still he did not strike, and the watching crowd was frozen as if Petrified, and of the hundreds in the Hall, nobody seemed to breathe but they two. "Accident and chance and the fact that you crouched and sniveled behind the skirts of greater men and women, and permitted me to kill them for you!"

"You won't be killing anyone else tonight," said Harry as they circled, and stared into each other's eyes. "You won't be able to kill any of them ever again. Don't you get it? I was ready to die to stop you from hurting these people—"

Ginny felt a tear slide down her cheek as her heart ached with her love for Harry's sacrifice.

"But you did not!"

"—I meant to, and that's what did it. I've done what my mother did. They're protected from you. Haven't you noticed how none of the spells you put on them are binding? You can't torture them. You can't touch them. You don't learn from your mistakes, Riddle, do you?"

"_You dare—_"

"Yes, I dare," said Harry. "I know things you don't know, Tom Riddle. I know lots of important things that you don't. Want to hear some, before you make another big mistake?"

Voldemort did not speak, but prowled in a circle, and Harry knew that he kept him temporarily mesmerized and at bay, held back by the faintest possibility that Harry might indeed know a final secret….

"Is it love again?" said Voldemort, his snake's face jeering. "Dumbledore's final solution, _love_, which he claimed conquered death, though love did not stop him falling from the tower and breaking like an old waxwork?"

Ginny felt like a blunt knife had stabbed her as she heard Voldemort talking about Dumbledore's death.

"_Love_, which did not prevent me stamping out your Mudblood mother like a cockroach, Potter—and nobody seems to love you enough to run forward this time and take my curse. So what will stop you dying now when I strike?"

Ginny tensed, as she was not sure if she could bare it if Harry died before her eyes. For she knew Voldemort would strike soon. Based on her sense of Ron and Hermione's stillness and rapt attention, she knew they were thinking the same thing as her.

"Just one thing," said Harry, and still they circled each other, wrapped in each other, held apart by nothing but the last secret.

"If it is not love that will save you this time," said Voldemort, "you must believe that you have magic that I do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine?"

"I believe both," said Harry. Voldemort began to laugh, and the sound was more frightening than his screams; humorless and insane, it echoed around the silent hall.

"You think _you_ know more magic than I do?" he said, "That _I_, than Lord Voldemort, who has performed magic that Dumbledore himself never dreamed of?"

"Oh, he dreamed of it," said Harry, "but he knew more than you, knew enough not to do what you've done."

"You mean he was weak!" screamed Voldemort. "Too weak to dare, too weak to take what might have been his, what will be mine!"

"No, he was cleverer than you," said Harry, "a better wizard, a better man."

"I brought about the death of Albus Dumbledore!"

"You thought you did," said Harry, "but you were wrong."

Ginny was not the only one who gasped at this information. What had Harry found out, what did he know?!

"_Dumbledore is dead!_" Voldemort hurled the words at Harry as though they would cause him unendurable pain. "His body decays in the marble tomb in the grounds of this castle, I have seen it, Potter, and he will not return!"

"Yes, Dumbledore's dead," said Harry calmly, "but you didn't have him killed. He chose his own manner of dying, chose it months before he died, arranged the whole thing with the man you thought was servant."

Ginny's head was spinning at this information. Harry was so torn up when Dumbledore had died. She knew, she had to pull Harry away from the body that night. How could Harry be so calm about this?

"What childish dream is this?" said Voldemort, but still he did not strike, and his red eyes did not waver from Harry's.

"Severus Snape wasn't yours," said Harry. "Snape was Dumbledore's Dumbledore's from the moment you started hunting down my mother. And you never realized it, because of the thing you can't understand. You never saw Snape cast a Patronus, did you, Riddle?"

Voldemort did not answer. They continued to circle each other like wolves about to tear each other apart.

"Snape's Patronus was a doe," said Harry, "the same as my mother's, because he loved her for nearly all of his life, from the time when they were children. You should have realized, he asked you to spare her life, didn't he?"

"He desired her, that was all," sneered Voldemort, "but when she had gone, he agreed that there were other women, and of purer blood, worthier of him—"

"Of course he told you that, but he was Dumbledore's spy from the moment you threatened her, and he's been working against you ever since! Dumbledore was already dying when Snape finished him!"

"What!" Ginny thought. If it wasn't for the fact she was watching her love fight for his life, she didn't know if she would still be standing if Harry just told her that.

"It matters not!" shrieked Voldemort, who had followed every word with rapt attention, but now let out a cackle of mad laughter. "It matters not whether Snape was mine of Dumbledore's, or what petty obstacles they tried to put in my path! I crushed then as I crushed your mother, Snape's supposed great _love_! Oh, but it all makes sense, Potter, and in ways that you do not understand! Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand from me! He intended that Snape should be the true master of the wand! But I got there ahead of you, little boy—I reached the wand before you could get your hands on it, I understood the truth before you caught up. I killed Severous Snape three hours ago, and the Elder Wand, the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny is truly mine! Dumbledore's last plan went wrong, Harry Potter!"

"Yeah, it did," said Harry. "You're right. But before you try to kill me, I'd advise you to think about what you've done….Think, and try for some remorse, Riddle…."

"What is this?"

Of all the things that Harry had said to him, beyond any revelation or taunt, nothing had shocked Voldemort like this.

"It's your one last chance," said Harry, "it's all you've got left…. I've seen what you'll be otherwise….Be a man…try…Try for some remorse…."

"You dare—?" said Voldemort again.

"Yes, I dare," said Harry, "because Dumbledore's last plan hasn't backfired on me at all. It's backfired on you, Riddle."

Ginny saw Voldemort shake with fury. She couldn't help but think she had seconds left to view her love alive….

"That wand still isn't working properly for you because you murdered the wrong person. Severus Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore."

"He killed—"

"Aren't you listening? _Snape never beat Dumbledore!_ Dumbledore's death was planned between them! Dumbledore intended to die undefeated, the wand's last true master! If all had gone as planned, the wand's power would have died with him, because it had never been won from him!"

"But then, Potter, Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand!" Voldemort's voice shook with malicious pleasure. "I stole the wand from its last master's tomb! I removed it against its last master's wishes! Its power is mine!"

"You still don't get it, Riddle, do you? Possessing the wand isn't enough! Holding it, using it, doesn't make it really yours. Didn't you listen to Ollivander? _The wand chooses the wizard…_ The Elder Wand recognized a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never even laid a hand on it. The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never realizing exactly what he had done, or that the world's most dangerous wand had given him its allegiance…"

Ginny felt like she was paralyzed as she saw Voldemort seething at Harry with his wand pointed right at Harry's face. She knew this little stance between them would only last a few more seconds….

"The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy."

As soon as Harry said Draco, Ginny immediately thought back to a little less than a year ago when Harry had told them: "Dumbledore was ill, he was weak, but I think he realized it was a trap when we heard footsteps running up the stairs. He immobilized me, I couldn't do anything, I was under the Invisibility Cloak--and then Malfoy came through the door and disarmed him---"

"But what does it matter?" Voldemort said softly. "Even if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand: We duel on skill alone….and after I have killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy…."

"But you're too late," said Harry. "You've missed your chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took this wand from him."

Ginny's eyes fell upon the wand as Harry twitched in the air. Then she barely made out what Harry said next as he whispered it to Voldemort.

"So it all comes down to this, doesn't it? Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does… I am the true master of the Elder Wand."

A red-gold glow burst suddenly across the enchanted sky above them as an edge of dazzling sun appeared over the sill of the nearest window. The light hit both of their faces at the same time.

Ginny, along with the rest of the crowd, watched as both pointed their wands and yelled:

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_

The band was like a cannon blast, and the golden flames that erupted between them, at the dead center of the circle they had been treading, marked the point where the spells collided. Ginny saw the green jet meet the red jet, the Elder Wand fly high, dark against the sunrise, spinning across the enchanted ceiling like the head of Nagini, spinning through the air toward the master it would not kill, who had come to take full possession of it at last. Her heart filled with so much joy that it felt like it would explode as she watched Harry catch the wand in his free hand as Voldemort fell backward, arms splayed, the slit pupils of the scarlet eyes rolling upward. Voldemort was dead, killed by his own rebounding curse, and Harry stood with two wands in his hand, staring down at his enemy's shell.

The Hall was dead silent for a second then the screams erupted. Ginny felt Ron and Hermione start running towards Harry. It took less than a millisecond to follow. She reached Harry and wrapped her arms around him, Ron, and Hermione. She felt Neville and Luna's embraces along with the rest of her family as everyone ran to Harry.

**(Sorry, had to repost this chapter when I realized I forgot to put in a line from the HBP)**

**More shall be up very soon as I have the weekend, 3 out 5 mid-terms over with and spring break in a week. Got to love college :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.**

**Enjoy ******

The sun rose steadily over Hogwarts, and the Great Hall blazed with life and light. The good news was spreading like wildfire: the Imperiused up and down the country had come back to themselves, Death Eaters were fleeing or else being captured, the innocent of Azkaban were being released at that very moment, and that Kingsley Shacklebolt had been named temporary Minister of Magic.

Ginny was sitting with her mom just glad that they were both alive. She noticed Neville was surrounded by new admirers as they all took in the gleaming sword lying on the table, families were embracing and talking, and she saw Luna head over towards Harry…. Aw, Harry. Ginny knew him well enough that when he was ready to talk he would come and find her. Maybe, they would be able to restart their relationship. Soon Harry disappeared and a minute later Ron and Hermione got up and appeared to be following someone, yet no one was there. Ginny knew Harry was under his cloak and taking them to talk. They deserved to know what happened first, as they were with Harry most of the year he had "disappeared" from the public.

About two hours later, Ron and Hermione came back in the Hall and headed over towards Ginny and the rest of the Weasley clan. Ginny got up to hug her brother and friend.

"Are you guys ok," asked Bill. He and the rest of the red heads got up and came over. McGonagall and Shacklebot made their way over as well.

Ron and Herminone nodded and looked like they were almost ready to pass out.

Come to think of it, they had had no food or sleep for over 24 hours. Ginny help guide Hermione to the table to sit down before she collapsed.

"I know it has been a very long and tiring day, but do either of you know where Harry is?" asked Shacklebot.

Both Ron and Hermione looked behind them as a voice said, "I'm right here."

"Ah, Harry, yes I know now is not the best time—"

"I know, and I plan on telling all of you what happened, just I would prefer not right now. I already filled Ron and Hermione on the hour and a half of what they were missing, but I really need some rest."

"Of course," McGonagall interrupted. "In fact I think everyone here needs some food and rest," and just like that food and drinks appeared on the tables.

"If I could have everyone's attention please," McGonagall said, "please eat and then if you all would like, all the dormitories will be open if you care for some rest. We can also accommodate sleeping arrangements in here if families prefer to stay all together." Everyone was glad at hearing the news and began to eat.

Ginny felt someone take hold of her hand—Harry. He led her just outside of the Hall entrance and pulled off his cloak.

Before Harry had time to say anything, Ginny threw herself on Harry to give him a hug and said, "I love you" as tears began to form in her eyes.

"I love you too Ginny," and Harry kissed her. Ginny tried to put as much love into the kiss, just as she did for the one she gave him for his birthday. To Ginny, the moment was complete bliss. Harry was alive, in her arms, and told her he loved her. Her heart filled with love, joy, and happiness.

Finally the kiss ended and they looked into each other's eyes.

"Ginny, listen, I want to talk to you before everyone else. I feel like I owe you an explanation the most."

"You don't owe me anything, you're alive and now we are together again. I can wait and hear it when you tell everyone else."

Harry stared into her eyes and knew that he could never leave her again. They walked back into the Great Hall for some food. Most people were wrapped up in their own conversations to not notice Harry and Ginny's entrance. They ate quickly and quietly then headed to the Gryffindor common room hand-in-hand to get some well deserved rest.

Ginny woke up around 2:30 in the afternoon and saw Hermione was still sleeping in the bed next to her. Quietly, Ginny headed to the common room. George, Percy, Bill, and Fleur were already up and talking over in a corner by the fireplace. Ginny made her way over to them. Fleur moved over closer to Bill to make room for Ginny.

"Is anyone else up?" Ginny asked.

Bill answered, "Just a few of the adults. They are all walking around to survey the damage. There is already talk of trying to open the school in the fall, though it is going to take a lot of work."

They were all quiet for a long time. Finally George asked what they all were thinking about. "When do you think Harry to tell us? Do you even think he will say everything. I mean before all three of them were so secretive. Lupin couldn't even get anything out of any of them back in September."

"He will tell us—everything I think. He knows what we all have gone through and from what he said last night, knows that the Order and DA do deserve to know the truth first," Ginny responded without really having to think about it. In her heart, she knew what she said was true.

Just then her parents, McGonagall and Shacklebot entered through the portrait. They looked around and saw the group by the fire.

"Well there is a lot of damage, but the castle should be repaired in time for September 1st" Mr. Weasley said.

"Is anyone else up?" asked McGonagall. A second later Neville made his way down the stairs to join the group. "Ah, Mr. Longbottom, I presume Harry and Ron are still upstairs."

"Yes, and so are Dean and Seamus. Though I think Harry might be getting up soon."

Within thirty minutes, the Gryffindor common room slowly filled as people came out of the dormitories. When Harry came down, he walked right over to Ginny and embraced her. They laced fingers and sat down on the couch, waiting for the others. Everyone seemed to give the two space. Ginny though she saw McGonagall smile when she looked at the young couple.

An hour later, everyone was in the Great Hall eating a late lunch. Though the House tables were set up the same as always, no one sat by House. Everyone just sat with family and friends. Ginny was glad to see everyone was in a good mood today even though yesterday was one of the worst and best days ever.

Once lunch seemed to be done, McGonagall and Shacklebot stood up and went to the front of the Hall.

"Now, as you all know Hogwarts needs to have several massive repairs made, but after walking around we believe the repairs can be completed by September first so Hogwarts can open next year," said McGonagall. There were cheers and applause from hearing this good news. "But in order to complete the repairs, we will have to ask you all to leave until we can figure out who will be needed to help with the repairs."

Shacklebot took over then saying, "If I could have a few adults come meet with me so that we can make a plan to notify families of the deceased and arrange a way to deliver the bodies so that they can be honored the way they should be would be the first thing I would like to do."

Ginny watched as about fifteen people stood up and made their way to the room in the back of the Great Hall. She also noticed how Harry's mood seemed to change. She glanced up at him and saw the look of hurt on his face. She squeezed his hand and said, "Come on" and led him to an empty classroom.

"Harry, it is not your fault. No one is blaming you. In fact everyone loves you. You killed Voldemort, the war is basically over. The Death Eaters are all being rounded up, all because of you." Ginny knew this was not to cheer Harry completely, but at least help. And it did. Harry looked into Ginny's eyes and said, "I know it is not my fault, but—"

"No buts, you did not ask any of those people to fight for you. You were not the one holding the wand that killed them. If you had not been so brave, many more would have died. A battle was going to happen at some point. Harry it is over, no one else is going to die—because of you."

Before Ginny had to time to say anything else, Harry pulled her in closer to him and their lips met for a deep kiss.

"Thank you" was all Harry said before he kissed her again.

Slowly they made their way back into the Great Hall where they both knew everyone was waiting to hear Harry's story.


End file.
